


i thought i was a fool for no one

by upallnightstrungtight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Neurodiverse Character, PWP, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: They could both use some stress relief.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what is characterization? a miserable little pile of concepts. but enough talk, have at you!
> 
> I did not do a good job with this one in the slightest, but I am nonetheless 0% sorry

Donghae poked a strawberry seed out from a crevice in his teeth with his tongue, catching up on some of his chats. Leaning his elbow over the back of the couch, he scrolled through them with only half his attention, his focus on the verge of sharpening away from everyday matters. A sweet picture at a café popped up before a barrage of messages. _Ah, the maknaes can be so cute together sometimes,_ he thought, a touch wistfully since one of them had flown the nest. Neither were all that subtle about gathering hints to pick out a birthday present for him, but there’ll be plenty enough time to make fun of them for that after he gets what he wants.

Speaking of which.

The crackle of the preview panel by the door alerted him half a second before it lit up that his visitor had arrived. He jogged over to look, slowing down at the last second to look like he hadn’t hurried. There stood Kyuhyun, swaying a little or rocking on his heels, hinting at the notion that he was a bit flustered. Without a word passing between them, Donghae buzzed him in.

Thing is, Kyuhyun wasn’t stupid. One look at Donghae’s tank top and tight jeans had a smirk playing at the corner of the younger’s lips, though his pupils going wide showed that he was keeping a bundle of sharp words to himself.

But Donghae only shrugged, that knowledge not changing anything. No point in hiding that he wanted to hurry up and get to the fucking.

He lifted his chin, the smallest change of angle, the barest tilt of his eyes intimating a command. Instantly, Kyuhyun bowed his head in return, the transformation just as minute to any eyes that have not bent him to their will before. _Good. We’re doing this the quick and easy way._

Hugging him so tight that he squawked in complaint, Donghae marched him into the living room in his hold, over to the new armchair he’d had to rearrange everything else around to fit in right, the fabric a dark, neutral shade to fit his carefully-constructed color scheme. “See, it’s what you wanted,” he told the man in his arms pointedly, though still warm, a hint of teasing.

“All I wanted was something with a real back to sit on. Your couch is some kind of weird minimalist nightmare furniture made to break my spine,” Kyuhyun shot back at him - not that he sounded unhappy about it. In fact, he laughed warmly, turning around in Donghae’s grasp.

Before the older could react, Kyuhyun stripped off his tank top in one quick motion, breaking his hold. “You’re not about to keep that from me,” the younger said with a toothy, mischievous grin, underlined by a soft chuckle. He ran his hands over the hills and valleys of muscle; Donghae let him, not exactly displeased to have his hard work appreciated, the sensation pleasant, even somewhat relaxing. He smiled.

Then, clamping his arms back around Kyuhyun, he got them both onto the aforementioned armchair, resting heavy on the edge of its seat.

To get back on track, he pulled Kyuhyun close to him, onto him, making quick work of the other’s shirt as well, the soft press of his lips where they met his own, of his stomach where the upper part cushioned and felt as if it cradled his torso, unbearably erotic. Kyuhyun drew in Donghae’s tongue to suck on it vigorously, a wicked, distracting promise he won’t be allowed to fulfill. Donghae groaned low in his throat anyway from half wanting him to.

On track... may not have quite been correct. The buildup of desire continued apace, its roaring river growing louder within him. He couldn’t help but change his mind. Detour.

Kyuhyun knelt before him when Donghae sprawled out over the armchair, looking up at him plaintively with his big, dark eyes, long fingers making their way slowly from Donghae's knee up, up, up.

The older man smirked. "Just a little while," he told Kyuhyun. The younger nodded his assent, coming closer to Donghae's hand undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, nuzzling into his fingers shamelessly even as Donghae's trying to move them aside in order to get out of his way. For a second, he’d thought Kyuhyun might have chased it further, but then the other man’s head dipped down, then, _oh_ , then his tongue peeked out, the barest touch once, twice before Donghae found himself enveloped by slick, hot pleasure, Kyuhyun's lips drinking him down, Kyuhyun's tongue pressing _justright_ with hard-won skill.

The older’s restless hand was left not quite gripping Kyuhyun’s hair, though it was a close thing, his fingertips ending up raking over the top of Kyuhyun’s head. When the endless minute of bliss had passed, leaving his mind fuzzy and fervent, he forced his eyes open to find the younger leaning back on one palm, the heel of his right hand pressing just below where the button of his slacks shined its pearlescent sheen. The harsh lamplight hit Kyuhyun’s cheeks shining, too, somehow, hardly there compared to his achingly tempting mouth.

But there’s something else they both need; the agenda had been set the moment Donghae had called.

That Kyuhyun came running, so to speak, meant that he’d known he was submitting to it. Known the possible contents of the box and signed for it. (If any of that changed, so be it - no one can make it this far without learning to adapt.)

No point in overthinking it. Donghae shook himself out of his head, taking Kyuhyun’s hand as much to pull him up to standing as to stave off decisions he wasn’t supposed to be making. Not yet. Not until he was aching and desperate and begging. Since there wasn’t any reason to dwell on it, he only pulled the other behind him through the hallway and over to his bed. A flick of a glance down was all it took for Kyuhyun to get going divesting them both of their remaining clothing.

Once that’s all been thrown aside to land in a pile towards the nearest corner of the room, their gazes lock together for a long moment of consideration. Though Donghae had intended to be the one to break it, to move matters along with mutually pleasurable force, it was instead even more arousing that Kyuhyun ducked his head, turned around slowly as if to allow himself to be seen in a way that’s fiercely private, then positioned himself bent over across the bed.

Donghae watched this process, his teeth scraping over his bottom lip, honing in on what he wants to do first. Slowly, he crouched down to the floor, one knee up and the other touching the surface, palms supporting his weight. Target acquired.

He sank his teeth into the skin at the back of Kyuhyun’s strong, ample thigh, relishing the exquisite texture, the thrashing without any real escape-seeking strength behind it, the helpless melodic moan merely one bite calls forth, arcing high, sharp, tones of helpless and desperate driving him to claim every unmarked place within his sight.

Fuck, if only he could...

Contrasting the fading impression marked into the back of Kyuhyun’s right thigh, Donghae barely nipped the left one, tasting the soft spot at the top. If there was any remaining doubt that the man spread out as a feast on his bed had rushed here just for this, the subtle but unmistakable shifting of his legs a couple of centimeters farther apart, the tilt of his hips that hinted at the arching of his back and made his ass jut out even more invitingly, swept away every last trace.

After bouncing back onto his feet, Donghae moved to test the waters with a gentle tap to the bottom curve of Kyuhyun’s delectable ass. He hoped he could do more.

Would tonight be the night to satisfy that craving? To scratch that restless itch to fulfill what they both wanted? Without him noticing, his breathing had already taken on little stuttering, staccato hitches, the muscles all along his arms tensing in a sort of reflexive anticipation, waiting for the answer to make itself known as every fraction of a second dragged on longer than it possibly could, right up until he was given what he’d been looking for.

“Come _on_ , harderrrr,” Kyuhyun whined. And it _was_ whining, no matter how much he liked to think he could make the words sound like an order. Be that as it may, he repeated himself with a small, impatient wiggle.

Demanding with his body the very _more_ that Donghae ached to give just as much.

The knowledge, the answer snapped the tension, molding it into gleeful preparation. Now, the older man was in his element. _Yes,_ he thought triumphantly, wearing a smirk Kyuhyun couldn’t see, holding back a chuckle he no doubt wouldn’t pick up on beneath the sound of his own voice. _That’s what I wanna hear._

So harder he gave. He enjoyed it all, no, _thrilled_ in it: the physicality of winding up each slap and its follow-through, the sharp smack each hit rang out into the air, Kyuhyun’s ass bouncing from the impact, the tint of pink blooming across his pale skin. The younger man certainly does as well, his cock twitching visible and proud from the angle at which he’d bent himself over. A visceral reminder to Donghae, every time he noticed it again, of offering himself up.

As usual, about four or six solid smacks in, the change began. “Ah! Aah!” First louder, more vocal each time an evenly distributed hit connected, and then, “ _Hyung!_ Why are you making me wait so loooong?!” Kyuhyun wailed, even his begging somehow bratty. But he wasn’t off base; at this point, Donghae couldn’t wait any longer either.

He slicked himself up generously, bent his knees just enough to line himself up, and finally, _finally_ slid inside.

His breath audible in the form of sharp, ragged panting, more from lust than such mild exertion, he bit the inside of his cheek, his calves and hips alike twitching faintly with the effort he was making to restrain himself. He’d almost regretted even the short delay to get to this point, or would, but couldn’t quite bring himself to. For all it took to go slow, to watch for a flinch or listen for that particular quiet sound that Kyuhyun confined any unwanted discomfort to as its only expression, its rewards would be all the greater.

Impatience wasn’t worth it - the chance of ruining the delights awaiting them, now as well as any that could be spared in the future, would never be worth paying its price.

Once he had Kyuhyun squirming beneath him, Donghae held still just that little bit longer, applying steadying pressure to his hands firmly wrapped around Kyuhyun’s hips, waiting until the younger man in his grasp reached out behind himself in a bid to touch any bit of skin he could. Staying watchful, he shifted out and back in the smallest distance, testing his readiness. Such a meager attempt had Kyuhyun pushing back against him within seconds, so Donghae knew he was ready to take what they both wanted.

Tight heat tore at the edges of his remaining restraint. The buildup was slow but sure, because once Donghae ramped up to full speed, he had no intention of stopping. Kyuhyun’s gasping and clutching at the sheets told Donghae intimately that he could, now, so he did. He slammed into Kyuhyun mercilessly; his every muscle strained, heat and sweat turning his grip on Kyuhyun’s hips precarious, but none of it meant anything when pleasure coiled within him like this, when the man beneath him groaned and cursed, the mattress whimpering alongside him, his arms moving to lie parallel to his torso in one final signal of submission taking shape with increasing clarity.

Maybe if they’d had more time...

At some point, Donghae knew he’d bitten Kyuhyun’s side as well, as high up as he could reach without losing his rhythm, but he had no idea how long ago that might’ve been. Nothing but the deep-seated drive towards connection remained, all thought burned away, leaving only sheer, unbridled lust to take its place. A subtle shift of Kyuhyun’s knees had Donghae adjusting instinctively; suddenly, that perfect angle is how they slid together, and the peak was too close. Too close, yet he didn’t care.

Because his lover would be just as happy to be left aching, to find completion in any of a good half dozen ways they’d devised that left him coming back for more again and again, he didn’t have to.

So he drove onward, his thrusts hard and fast and sloppy, taking his own pleasure. His hands found their way on top of Kyuhyun’s wrists, molding them together skin to skin in strength and pressure, pushing him down into the mattress by those two points to do as he pleased. Raw screaming taking him by surprise, the clenching around his cock was no longer purposeful and spaced out, but the involuntary clamping down of overpowering pleasure as Kyuhyun came, spilling as freely as his voice ratcheting down in explosive waves.

It was euphoria, it was _too much_ , so Donghae followed him over the edge.

When his mind came back from blank, all-encompassing bliss, he just let out a low, pleased “Mmmm.” Water would be necessary at some point, but not right this second. The sounds of their breathing intermingling filled him with contentment. He slumped down, draping himself over Kyuhyun’s back, and Kyuhyun didn’t even complain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been almost done for weeks, I'm not editing it any more lmao

Kyuhyun had scurried to the bedroom.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t quite the right word, because scurrying didn’t sound accurate for someone that tall. But if scared crabs were tall, then it was kind of like that.

So after being let in, Kyuhyun hurried to the bedroom with a mumbled greeting, only a little like a crab, and he got there quite quickly, but not in a sexy way. Since Donghae didn’t know what to make of that yet, he poured a glass of water to bring with him, walking over to set it down on the nightstand while he observed Kyuhyun, who looked by the subtle rise and fall of his shoulders to be breathing a little too hard, probably also not in a sexy way.

Confronted with such a rare event, the older man padded his way back over so he could get into Kyuhyun’s line of sight.

“You have too many windows,” Kyuhyun immediately complained, though kind of timidly. The words still had a little bite to them, but only maybe a third as much as usual. Did he not wanna be here or something? They usually just had fun.

Donghae’s brow furrowed in confusion once he caught up. “You liked them last time. You said...” He snaps his fingers a couple of times to jog his memory. “You agreed the view was great. Then you said something about eating on the floor looking at the windows.”

But Kyuhyun only shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Wondering if that was something worth pursuing, or something he had to worry about, Donghae slowly licked his lips. That’s when the other thing hit him. Outside was balmy, comfortable, and in here, too, but Kyuhyun had a cozy-looking knit sweater on, of all things.

“Okay,” Donghae tells him. “It’s got to be at least twenty degrees out, though,” and sure enough, the faintest damp from sweat was visible along Kyuhyun’s hairline. Another change - the younger is usually meticulous about such things.

Though he hadn’t outright indicated to, the younger man’s elegant fingers moved from fidgeting with the hem of his sweater to the top of where the two halves of it joined, growing visibly more reluctant with each button, one by one slower and slower to release them. He bit his lip in a way that came off nervous rather than sexy, too, what with his eyes pleading for something he hadn't yet spoken aloud. At three, or, partway through the third, his fingers scrabble-slipped off; he halted, looking dejected and a bit... scared?

 _That’s weird. What’s up with that?_ Donghae wiggled his jaw around, about to ask, just as the other man beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry." Kyuhyun audibly choked the words out, his voice was drawn so tight. "I know you don't call me for this often, and I don't want to- ruin it. But I _can't_ , hyung. I can't take seeing those today."

The pain in the younger's voice tore Donghae's heart in two. He was beginning to understand.

Tongue unconsciously held between his teeth and eyes gone blank, Donghae thought and thought and thought, rearranging the pieces of his plans, pulling in new ones. However, before he could finish that, Kyuhyun's distress, written plainly across his visage in the rare opposite-facing parentheses at the inner edges of his brow and too-shining eyes that look far closer to tears than he tended to allow himself, in his bare feet turning in towards each other and his hands disappearing beneath the edges of his sweater's sleeves he’d stretched over them, popped the thought bubble with a realization.

Or, something close to it. He grasped at the balloon floating away.

“...Hyung?” Kyuhyun asks in a small voice, sounding so pathetic that it’s heartbreaking all over again.

That’s when it hit him. Kyuhyun thought- _feared_ that Donghae’s gonna call the whole thing off.

He crushed their mouths together, allowed Kyuhyun to draw his tongue in to suck on it for a moment, pulling sensation up out of him. Both present and rushing ahead. A low groan escaped his throat, desire once more pooling low in his belly, not that he'd had any actual intention of calling off their tryst over this.

Right. Kyuhyun didn't know that yet. The older man pulled back to tell him, "Okay," and then, "Take off everything else,” looking on with a complete lack of pity in his eyes. The younger would hate that, after all.

Donghae must’ve succeeded, going by the grateful look he shot him. The older kept it sort of like an encyclopedia fact in his head: Kyuhyun doesn’t like making decisions when he’s in pain. That seemed to still hold true. Suggestions, not open-ended. _Okay,_ Donghae thinks to himself. _I got this._

Elsewhere may be another story, but here, just the two of them alone together, he’d been shown that Kyuhyun trusts him to give him what he needs.

And if the older man got it wrong, all Kyuhyun had to do was ask.

Instead, his order having been followed immediately after, Donghae gave in to the impulse to smirk. _Yeah, I got this for sure._ Once the sweater was on the floor beside his bed, he followed Kyuhyun's eyes down to his mouth, to the plunging vee leaving three of his own buttons open had created, his slate-gray sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and farther downward still. Oh, yes, Donghae knew exactly how he was going to play this.

Black slacks joining the pile, Kyuhyun’s thumbs had barely landed on his waistband when Donghae intervened.

“Stop,” he barked. The bulge growing in the tight scrap of fabric that had been revealed to him visibly twitched. Kyuhyun’s enthusiasm almost made Donghae laugh, but the older was more interested in inspecting the goods. He gestured to Kyuhyun to turn around.

Even better, Donghae realized as he looked on with triumph welling up in him, the underwear in question was cut high in the back, gradually rising as he looked on, emphasizing the curve of his ass. An offering?

Maybe, though when Donghae lightly smacked one cheek, Kyuhyun didn’t react the way he’d expected: he stiffened. One more change, then, presumably.

“No pain today, please,” Kyuhyun quietly requested, in a voice that almost completely hid its quivering.

More rearranging. “Got it,” Donghae said, though he was really more putting it together as he went along. He tugged Kyuhyun’s briefs off of him, letting them fall the rest of the way after they reached his knees, then ran one fingertip from the small of his back, down along the entire arch of his ass, down the back of his thigh, pulling off halfway. He could hear the younger’s breathing grow heavier. Grasping his hip, gripping firmly but not too hard, Donghae silently sent the signal to turn back around to face him, the plan slowly coming together in his mind as he stepped back to watch.

Kyuhyun stood before him bare except for the t-shirt that’d been layered beneath his sweater. “This is so embarrassing,” he mumbled. A red flush stole over his cheeks, blooming over the patch of his chest visible above his collar, too. He bit his bottom lip, his pupils blown wide even as his eyes were locked to the ground, coming off far more aroused than upset.

 _Fucking love that._ When he was fun, he was a **lot** of fun.

“It’s really okay?” Kyuhyun asked uncharacteristically a moment later. Far less than his usual full, playful confidence floated in the air around him.

Somehow, Donghae picked that he meant all of it in sum, even if he didn’t see what the issue would’ve been. Shrugging one shoulder, he tells the other, exactly as casually as he feels, “Sure.”

His head angling back up almost imperceptibly, he could see how Kyuhyun's eyes creased, starkly visible at the corners, the faint grooves disappearing from his forehead while his smile grew wider and wider still. A fond expression crossed his features, there and gone in a blink.

For a second or two, he managed to meet Donghae’s eyes, once it had disappeared.

All it took was a quick jerk of Donghae’s head for Kyuhyun to start getting onto the bed, turning around to place one knee just past the edge, then falling forward onto his palms for enough balance to join with the other one. Something in the way he held his body, or the way he arranged himself that same way at the head of the bed, hinted that, scars aside, he liked being looked at like this. Could be only here, but that’d be plenty for Donghae’s purposes.

He trailed his fingertips up the back of Kyuhyun’s thigh as he looked his fill, earning him a low, pleased noise from the man on his bed. His touch released before it reached the edge of his shirt, only returning when in reach of Kyuhyun’s arm, teasing him with that same feather-light stroking, then cupping his chin.

The younger man’s gaze held only a hint of fear, determination and arousal competing to stand center stage.

 _Better,_ Donghae thought with a sense of satisfaction. He spared a glance away to take up the glass of water, tipping it into Kyuhyun’s mouth. For his part, Kyuhyun drank obediently of what he was given, just enough to slake his thirst from the extra warmth he’d piled on, or that was Donghae’s intention, at any rate. Only a couple of drops escaped, leaving Kyuhyun’s bottom lip glistening with it, the other rolling down his chin. Donghae intercepted that drop, capturing it with his tongue, following the trail back up.

It was almost ridiculous that Kyuhyun seemed to enjoy even that, except then his mouth was fused with Donghae’s own, tongues tangling messily, what cool remained evaporating in their heat.

The craving to taste elsewhere grew louder. Still stretched up towards where they’d kissed, as if in supplication, pleading for more, Kyuhyun bared more than enough for a feast, his throat a magnificent column that Donghae took in lightly between his teeth, tasting the sun and sea off the marble made flesh. He trailed his lips back up, over the other’s jaw and down again to his neck, titling his head to the side to nip at the tender skin there, careful to fall just short of pain.

Kyuhyun’s moan rumbled through them both.

When Donghae came up to assess his next move, Kyuhyun’s wrists were already pressed together as though he knew. Or was asking.

It didn’t take long to grab the cuffs and rope, but in the interim, Kyuhyun had bowed his head low onto his arms, hiding his face, the change in position leaving his ass riding high in the air. Donghae almost regretted being so quick to remove his underwear earlier, but the exposure, the vulnerability, the _giving_ , held so much promise that a mere pleasure of the eyes was no match... for the time being.

Plus, he could order that to happen next time; odds were Kyuhyun would listen.

Hastily buckling the cuffs over Kyuhyun’s wrists, Donghae was feeling the texture of the rope to make sure it was soft enough if the other decided to grab it when Kyuhyun piped up with a complaint, his calm tone with amusement underfoot closer to his usual self than before. “Hyung, these feel too tight.”

The older man frowned. Dropping the rope onto the mattress between them, he tried to fit a finger under the cuff, but couldn’t for either one. “Hm, you’re right.” Sporting a sheepish grin, he redid each buckle one notch looser. They fit the requisite finger’s breadth beneath.

Kyuhyun chuckled quietly before setting his wrists against each other once more. The rings clanked against each other faintly. His shoulders seemed to loosen, relax.

Satisfied, Donghae used a quick overhand knot to tie together the rings on the cuffs, then a basic slipknot to bind those to the ring attached to the bedframe, normally hidden behind the pillows. Gleaming silver semicircles with dark rope wound through made a pretty picture with Kyuhyun bound up in them. He knew from experience that the man in question didn’t pull on his restraints with any significant force.

Then, he tipped Kyuhyun’s chin just enough to be able to see him, check him over one more time. Give him a chance to call a halt instead of feeling swept along, too.

Really, he gets being unsure of yourself, is the thing. Whether or not Kyuhyun still is, Donghae doesn’t know even after looking at his face, but he might be, so the older leans down and plants little kisses along Kyuhyun’s cheekbones, the noble bridge of his nose, the spot where his jaw meets his ear, sucking at the skin there lightly enough that the younger audibly whines. When he’s had his fill of that, Donghae places his lips onto Kyuhyun’s fluttering pulse point next, drinking in the physical reassurance of the other man’s anticipation and excitement, then finally dives into his parted lips, swallowing the pants spilling out from between their softness into his seeking, ravenous mouth.

He can hear how Kyuhyun gives the rope a cursory tug, the clink of metal so soft that it’s practically a formality.

Next phase.

Donghae drew the next item he wanted out of his bedside drawer: a wide strip of reflective black fabric - not the full kind that would actually cut off vision entirely, but rather give the desired appearance, allowing Kyuhyun to see a small amount beyond the bottom edge.

He smirked, doing his best to project the casual amusement he felt without coming off callous. “Since looking is a problem, let’s fix that.” He wrapped the blindfold around Kyuhyun’s head, tying it firmly, filing away the other man’s sharp intake of breath but not reacting to it. Want surged through Donghae’s body. The picture before him was exactly what he’d been wanting to paint someone into, in many idle minutes spent in his own company. The muscles in his thighs tensed and released of their own accord, once, twice.

They hadn't overlapped before, he realized belatedly - the days he'd beckoned Kyuhyun over to fuck and those when the younger man found his scars an unbearable sight. That had to be it. That was why Donghae had never run into this before.

But really, the fucking was the most important part. Not to mention, it was pretty great how many of their sexual desires matched up - the sheer number and frequency was some amazingly good luck.

There was some sand in the gears in his head. Kyuhyun's briefs having pooled onto the floor, Donghae kicked them over to join the rest of Kyuhyun's clothing, admiring the way their deep red melds into the background of the black slacks they rested upon for a short pause.

More clinking broke him out of his reverie. Kyuhyun was craning his neck up towards Donghae, shifting his knees something like fidgeting, small restless motions overtaking his entire body.

“Hyung, kiss me, _please_ ,” Kyuhyun begged. **Begged**.

 _Fuck_ that was hot. Parsing out whether he sounded more distraught or aroused was surprisingly difficult, but he made a direct request, so Donghae obliged. He tried his best to channel comfort into the kiss, their closed mouths moving slowly and sensually against each other for a few seconds before Donghae licked at the seam of Kyuhyun's lips. The tips of their tongues slid along each other, bringing forth a harmony of low, quiet moans; Kyuhyun's bottom lip held between his teeth, Donghae snuck in a second of the briefest, most gentle pressure applied to it, plush and delicate somehow and absolutely delicious, took all he was offered freely, drank deeply of the well and left his lover panting when he broke off the kiss at last.

Oh, it was definitely arousal now. That much had made itself clear.

Maybe it was a little evil to leave him alone just then, but that wasn’t going to stop Donghae from grabbing a towel like he planned. He left Kyuhyun squirming for juuuuust a couple seconds longer than strictly necessary. The challenge was staying silent while watching him rock a bit forward and back, hard and needy, but Donghae managed to keep himself to one amused huff, finally lifting each of Kyuhyun’s knees in turn to get said towel spread out underneath him, heedless of what the man in question may have thought about his choice of methods.

Because he was in control.

Barring any actual objections, of course. But since the preparations were nearly done, Donghae didn’t have to think about that right now. Last but not least, he set the dental dam packet off to the side, somehow amused by its artificial vanilla scent every time.

Now that Kyuhyun lay spread out at his mercy, Donghae first pressed sucking kisses into the skin of his exquisitely thick thighs until his mouth had turned every place he chose to taste rosy beneath his ministrations, then scraped his teeth over the sensitive backs of Kyuhyun's knees, each in turn, causing him to buck forward and mewl, the noise satisfying Donghae to his very core to hear. Skipping ahead wouldn’t be as fun, but it was already getting difficult to hold back.

 _No pain,_ he reminded himself, biting the corner of his mouth and taking a deep, shuddering breath. He took the initiative to scrape his teeth over Kyuhyun’s hip next, channeling the urge into something that straddled the line but did not cross it. The younger man’s “mh!”, his shallow breathing, that would have to be enough for now.

Donghae tucked his hair behind his ear.

Yes, pain may have been off the table, but overwhelming Kyuhyun with pleasure wasn't. He ripped open the packet, put the thin sheet of latex over Kyuhyun's hole, held it in place with both hands, and then put his tongue to work.

A split-second later, he could hear his efforts paying off - Kyuhyun scrabbling at the sheets, the high yet muted sounds of his nails scraping over the material a heady victory, his wavering moans the sound of success in bombarding him with sensation. His thighs shook, tempting Donghae to sink his teeth into them _hard_ , but he refrained.

Kyuhyun's near-continuous noises and screams of pleasure, however, were unrestrained, unbound, blatantly unable to be kept in.

A few of the curses were new, too. Whether Kyuhyun could feel his laugh through the onslaught, the older didn't know. He'd have to ask later. For now, he focused on shifting into high gear, laving Kyuhyun’s perineum, lapping at his balls, then mouthing over them to the symphony his overflowing cries made all on their own. The fitted sheet was starting to slip off the corner, just from how hard Kyuhyun gripped it within his limited range of motion.

Then, to give him one more surprise, Donghae sucked one side into his mouth.

The reaction was everything he could’ve hoped for: far stronger than squirming, Kyuhyun’s thighs still trembling faintly, a loud “hng” escaping him, followed by a sound that was caught in the middle lane between a moan and a sob, failing to definitively tilt in either direction, as though the combined sensation all built up to the point that it was too much for his ability to process it.

Retreat. A four second pause, counting it off in his head. Then, Donghae’s hands firmly pressed the dental dam back into place, immediately after which, his tongue ran its up and down path over Kyuhyun’s hole mercilessly, relentlessly. The scent of vanilla grew weaker, but the power he held, the overpowering sensation he wrought, was _delicious._

Belatedly, at least a few beats later than he’d intended, Donghae popped his head up, paused for just a second to check in and let him catch his breath, but that second was all it took to find out.

“Fuck, hyung, don't _stop!"_ Though Kyuhyun's tone was quite anguished, he was very clear about his wishes, so Donghae shrugged, even though no one could see him do so, and dipped his mouth back down into the latex. He was pleased to see the fire coming back to Kyuhyun. How could it be any fun without a little challenge? Can’t tame what isn’t wild.

Yet again, he smirked to himself. Can’t tame what _is_ wild, either.

Falling into a rhythm, he got lost in it, too. In the back of his mind, he almost couldn’t believe how intensely affected Kyuhyun was by this. Much longer and he might break his pattern, tug out of the restraints and then the mood and the tone would have to be built up all over again. Time for this phase to draw to a close.

Along with an experiment to perform, there was the simple fact that even partially obscured by his position, Kyuhyun’s dick was long, and thick, and Donghae wanted to feel it in his mouth and gliding over his tongue, lighting up nerves he hadn’t known about before that particular shape slid over them, to wring every bit of enjoyment out of it for both of them, every drop of pleasure-addled yelling and pleading out of Kyuhyun until the sounds echoed off the walls and the younger was left dazed and thoroughly fucked out. It’s always so much _fun!_

And fuck, does he take it good. The bitter taste flooding Donghae’s senses after he closed his mouth over the tip was merely a small, transient obstacle to his goal. He caressed the head with his tongue, the sensation indescribable but somehow _so good_ that a groan forced its way out of his chest at the feeling, then took about half of what remained into his mouth, sucking so gently that he made it its own form of teasing.

The whole time, Kyuhyun whimpered, sounding on the verge of tears but for a much better reason than before.

No pain, Donghae thought about again. Maybe that also means emotional pain? Not sure. What's the opposite of that?

Right! Of course.

"You're doing so good," he nearly growls, caressing the shaft with the flat of his tongue to the melody of Kyuhyun's cursing. Then loud cursing. “Being so good for me.” Kyuhyun’s voice when Donghae paused in his ministrations long enough to tell him that, though it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, rang out on the verge of sobbing or full-on screaming, his chest heaving visible in shadows where his shirt hung down loose over his abdomen, tight as it may have been when he stood upright.

After, he muttered something that sounded like “I hate you”, but that probably wasn’t right.

Either way, Donghae enjoyed administering teasing little licks, knowing exactly how frustrating that could be. An unbidden moan rose and stuck in his throat, the thrum of pleasure in his veins pulsing a low, bass-heavy thudding rhythm.

He had to shift his feet around a couple of times whenever his ankles started to complain about being held stretched in one place for too long. He stopped teasing _eventually_ , when he was good and ready. Sadly, Kyuhyun’s cock was too much for Donghae to entirely fit into his mouth with any degree of comfort. Even after working at the half he _could_ fit for a while, he had to pull back, pumping Kyuhyun’s shaft while he took a breather, stretching his jaw wide to loosen the muscles before diving back in. Or, he was about to, but that moment was when he remembered the experiment.

He’d tested it _very carefully_ on himself first, slow as anything, wanting to be sure that what he’d read was the real deal. He’d gone pretty far back, though, in the same position Kyuhyun was in now, without it hurting a bit, so it was time to test if it really made for an intense orgasm as was claimed.

(No way was Donghae about to mess up his wrist trying to get that far himself. It was way easier trying it out on someone else.)

Getting up onto his knees to prepare for it, he drank in the view. Then he made it even better when he pulled Kyuhyun’s cock back, nice and slow because it still _was_ the opposite direction from where it usually pointed, then wrapped his hand firmly around the shaft and gave it a few gentle pulls.

The sights and sounds combined into a beautifully submissive tableau - a living work of art. The shape of Kyuhyun’s back, his shoulders bent and head bowed as if in supplication, his high, blatantly overwhelmed moans, the trembling of his thighs, hips decadently angling and pushing up, back, towards Donghae’s hand stroking him at whatever varying pace he felt like favoring the other with. It was almost shocking, how little it took to make him fall apart with just one small change.

Admittedly, it took some muscle to keep going in this position, and more still to speed up. He had to switch his grip back and forth a few times, underhand and overhand, pause to suck on the head just long enough to keep the friction enjoyable once or twice. But when he noticed the pink flush that meant Kyuhyun’s close to coming, he moved farther off to the side rather than behind him because he just wanted to _touch._

Donghae squeezed Kyuhyun’s hip and his ass with his free hand, but it just wasn’t enough. He pulled himself up higher on his knees, slowing down without meaning to to the near-hoarse rumble of Kyuhyun’s frustrated groaning, searching and searching until he finds where he can keep going while taking what he needs.

With his cheek, the side of his face, whatever he can manage of his torso pressed to Kyuhyun’s back, draped over him to connect at every point that’ll fit, Donghae was matching Kyuhyun breath for short, shallow breath out of sheer sensory pleasure, right until-

A full-body shudder wracked Kyuhyun as he came, shouting a half-formed curse, a step-down of almost pained moans accompanying each pulse. It went on longer than Donghae had ever seen from him, desperate choked cries tumbling out even as he came down, his hips twitching abortively while Donghae stroked him through the last of it, audibly straining against the cuffs. The clink of the rings itself may as well have been begging; Donghae relished it, letting it build his desire higher, crest to a sharp, agonizing crescendo that he savored.

He stopped, and let go, and Kyuhyun’s legs gave out.

Donghae grinned to himself, elated to have gotten to implement his whole plan - and more than ready for his half of the fun. Not that the rest wasn’t fun. Oh, no, all of it was quite enjoyable, the sights and sounds assaulting his body _painfully_ arousing, scent and touch and _power,_ leaving him teetering on the knife’s edge between delicious and frustrating.

While Kyuhyun shook, his breath ragged, the older man flung his shirt off. It was way too warm now. He’d been preoccupied, but it didn’t matter now, what he looked like. They weren’t done, and Kyuhyun was blindfolded, which, it was kind of incredible that that stayed on. Even Donghae himself had to admit that he hadn’t tied it all that well.

Good enough is good enough, but he went ahead and tightened it up anyway, since the younger man was still distracted. Or wrung out.

 _Damn I’m good,_ Donghae thought, then wisely didn’t say out loud, for a change of pace.

Slipknot in hand, ready to release, he nipped Kyuhyun’s earlobe, laughing at the cute oversensitive whine the younger made. Since he didn’t jerk away out of it like he’d half-hoped would happen, ‘cause that would’ve been kinda cool, Donghae went ahead and undid the rope as well as unbuckling the cuffs. Being able to maneuver more easily could make a difference in the heat of the moment, and there were definitely places he didn’t want hit with metal out of nowhere.

He took sips of water while periodically testing whether Kyuhyun was willing to move yet. First, he tugged at Kyuhyun’s ankle, but his movements were still shaky.

A little bit later, Donghae yanked Kyuhyun’s hand out from under his head, and Kyuhyun let him, but didn’t budge. Not great. He’s preoccupied, but not _that_ much. One more minute, then the older yanked the other one; Kyuhyun grumbled, but rotated towards him unseeing.

“Kneel on the floor,” Donghae ordered.

Kyuhyun gingerly made his way off the bed to do just that. Mostly feeling his way around, given the circumstances, his legs folded under him, sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead, breathing still somewhat heavy with the aftereffects of exertion from holding himself up for who knows how long as well as what looked to be a world-shattering experience and maybe, just maybe, a fresh burst of arousal, he looked wonderfully wrecked. Only settling down for about half a minute had his fingers twitching restlessly on his thighs, curling and uncurling rapidfire to the point that it had the appearance of scratching at his skin without daring to mark it himself.

He was ready and willing - Donghae was sure of it now, seeing that.

Waiting this long was the definition of agony. He hastily undid his pants, stroking himself idly through his underwear. He kinda wanted to let out a curse or two himself, but he kept his reaction down to heavy breathing so that he could still set the tone.

He cupped Kyuhyun's chin with his unoccupied hand, pushing his thumb between Kyuhyun's lips to grab hold and open up his mouth. The kneeling man moans low, swiping his tongue over the pad of Donghae's thumb, sucking it in up to the first knuckle to lavish attention onto his prize. Even having come not that long ago, he was so very clearly eager for it. Now, the approach was the only question.

Reluctantly, the older man has to pull his thumb back. Because he's aching, though, he doesn't delay much for the mild disappointment to pass. It's taken _forever_ , but he's finally pulling down the waistband of his boxer-briefs to his thighs, pumping himself a few more times before resting the head of his cock upon Kyuhyun's plush, ravenous mouth.

That curse slips out after all when Kyuhyun’s tongue darts out over his bottom lip, licking blindly over the head. Donghae lets him for a few seconds before veering to run it over his cheek. Stilling, sitting up straighter, shoulders back and chest leaning forward at a sort of attention that hints of desire rearing up within him, Kyuhyun’s mouth drops open further, his desperate panting loud in the quiet room.

Now _this_ , Donghae thought, was his for the taking.

Agonizingly slow, though he himself was brimming with tension to the point of shaking, every one of his muscles straining against his reserve. Nonetheless, he’s willing to grit his teeth for just a _few more seconds_ of moving back to Kyuhyun’s parted lips in order to get the results he wants - to remove the possibility of Kyuhyun holding anything back.

It was enough. _Fuck_ was it enough. He doesn’t.

Now that he was finally granted wordless permission, Kyuhyun's mouth was an unparalleled glistening delicacy, especially with his lips wrapped around Donghae’s cock, taking him in further each time, licking and sucking as if the task was instead a feast and he was devouring his fill.

He groaned around the dick in his mouth just that way, too. It’d be enough to make anyone lose their mind. Donghae didn’t make any effort to hold back his hips jerking forward, but he certainly didn’t full-on fuck his mouth, either. Not that Kyuhyun’s unbridled enthusiasm made that easy to resist.

Digging his nails into his palms, he had to stop himself from grabbing Kyuhyun’s hair, because it was so _good_ that he _really, **really**_ wanted to, but he would guaranteed lose himself in it and break his word. Their agreement.

So because of that, he didn’t, but god did the ecstasy of Kyuhyun’s mouth make that really hard.

He somehow managed to get his clothing the rest of the way off without interrupting. He’d liked the contrast earlier, being fully dressed, but it was starting to get in his way and was definitely going to get messy soon.

The bobbing of Kyuhyun’s head slows. Donghae grunts, annoyed, but he quickly sees that at issue is the top of Kyuhyun’s index finger hooked into the upper edge of the blindfold. Without removing it himself, he tilts his head up, his tongue still pressed to the bottom of Donghae’s shaft resting partway in his mouth. Donghae gritted his teeth, cupped Kyuhyun’s cheek, and said just one word. “Stop.”

He removed Kyuhyun’s hand from the fabric, opting instead to untie it himself and throw it out of reach.

At first, Kyuhyun’s eyes are squeezed shut, but then he slowly blinks them open, looking up with a pleading gaze. He’s bold enough to run one hand up Donghae’s thigh of his own accord, up over one half of the vee of his hips, over his abdomen, almost uncomfortably reverent... even daring to grab and squeeze his ass, all the while still skillfully working his cock with his mouth, varying up the pressure, pressing hard on the underside with his tongue, occasionally pulling off to swirl his tongue around the head before diving back in with such enthusiasm that it was actually driving Donghae out of his mind to hear the happy little sounds the younger man was making.

A low moan vibrated Donghae’s cock when he stopped completely, though, huffing out a cheeky little laugh through his nose. The older man had been unbearably close already, so he squeezed Kyuhyun’s shoulder hard, and somehow, he knows to continue.

One sharp gasp escaped him. Donghae couldn’t keep breathing through his nose any longer, once Kyuhyun started back up. It took every bit of willpower he had to limit himself to the occasional short thrust he couldn’t hold back; he felt like he’d been in suspended animation for so long, and now, every bit of sensation was rushing into him all at once. He felt too much to contain: heat pooling low in his belly, flaring up and out, running the length of his spine quick as lightning. It burned so _good_ , and he gulped down air to feed the flame.

When his orgasm hit him at last, every last plan and thought was wiped from his mind as he was swept away, moaning low and long, clutching Kyuhyun’s hair between his fingers.

The first pulse, the second, escaped him when he was fully enveloped in Kyuhyun’s mouth. The third, he pulled back from, mischievous eyes beckoning him as he did so. On the downslope, when Donghae had regained just enough presence of mind to rub his cock over Kyuhyun's lips, that wicked little tongue darted out over and over again to dash quick, short licks over the head, leaving his lips shiny with come. With another stroke, delivered by Kyuhyun’s long, strong fingers, one last spurt flew directly onto his tongue, practically laid out waiting for it. To make it worse, fuck, _fuck,_ the other man proceeded to make a show of it, running the tip of his tongue over his lips, deliberately taking it all into his mouth by curling his tongue, baring his throat for Donghae to watch him swallow it down.

The older couldn’t look away if he wanted to. He followed the motion greedily, wanting to make it happen again, and again, and again. He’d quite possibly never been so tempted to fuck him as he was right this second, were he able to, but that’s not in the cards this time around.

“Don’t move,” he commands the younger. Instantly, Kyuhyun’s hands lay on his thighs once more.

 _Close enough,_ Donghae thought. By the time he’d finished putting his clothes back on, he stood facing away from Kyuhyun, recovering his equilibrium and taking a moment to ponder. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows again, then undid the buttons of his shirt, leaving it hanging open.

At first, he’d thought they’d be done here, that wearing Kyuhyun out would be enough to drive away what pained him, though he couldn’t help but see if he could subtly influence events to move in the other direction. _I’m not ready for it to be over._

He had plenty of time yet.

When he turned around, keeping the smile off his face juuuust to see what happened if he did, Kyuhyun was starting to shift and whine with need, his knees defiantly far apart. He closed the gap of a couple of steps between them. "You did a very good job," he said, allowing a small smirk to peek through. He flicked his eyes down, back up, meeting Kyuhyun’s surprisingly steady gaze, watching his tongue dart out to lick his lips when Donghae’s thumb hooked into the waist of his pants, his other fingers laying perfectly casually down over the placket but sending a clear message.

Whatever Kyuhyun had been about to say, whatever he’d intended when he opened his mouth and started to form an “o” with it, it was lost the moment Donghae nudged his renewed erection with the top of his foot, raising it from where it hung heavy and needy.

“Let’s see what we can do about that.”


End file.
